


For Them

by Corgi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: fUCK YOU MILES LUNA, implied Wash/Tucker, this was written after season 12 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgi/pseuds/Corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Two words brought the horrible reality of the war crashing down on them.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“They’re dead.” Felix’s voice cracked slightly. </i>
</p><p>Based on the lieutenant's reactions to the lies Felix spreads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Them

Two words brought the horrible reality of the war crashing down on them. 

“They’re dead.” Felix’s voice cracked slightly. “I tried to get to them – but there were too many. The whole thing was a godamm trap –and they-” Kimball held up her hand, silencing his words. Felix make a noise –raw, broken – and bowed his head. 

“They’re gone?” Jensen looked up at her fearless leader – her idol. She’d never heard her voice sound so hopeless. The thought echoed inside of her. They were dead. All of them.

She’d hoped that they would come back, the Reds and the Blues, along with the friends they always believed in. But no. She would never meet the wonderful Sarge; or the ‘lightish-red’ Donut; or their robot Lopez; or the one Captain Tucker always spoke fondly of, the freelancer Washington.

It hurt – but it got worse.

Never again would she hear Captain Caboose’s laughter; or Captain Grif’s numerous complaints; or Captain Tucker’s inappropriate catchphrase. She’d never get to listen to her captain’s stuttering again, or the pleased noise he’d make when she’d do something correct, or those rare times he would forget his fear and talk to her as a friend. 

She’d never hear all their tales, of Blood Gulch and the Freelancers; of the Meta and even Captain Tucker’s stories of his alien son. Grif’s sister, Doc, Freckles, Texas, Church, Carolina. They had so much more to tell, to give. 

And they were dead.

She made a noise that bordered on animalistic as Kimball stormed away, and Smith was pulling her into a hug. As she sobbed into his shoulder, Bitters started to curse. Palomo began to cry, little sniffing noises coming from his helmet. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything for them.” Felix tried. “I wish I could have been there-”

“If they didn’t make it Felix, I doubt you would have either.” Smith said above her. His voice was full of emotion, and she only hugged him tighter. She didn’t turn to watch their merc walk away. 

There was a harsh crack, and she jumped and turned to look at Bitters. The helmet he’d worn was on the floor, having left a small dent in the wall from where he’d thrown it.

“They weren’t supposed to die!” Bitters growled. Palomo had taken off his helmet and wiped his eyes. Jensen copied him, and Smith her. Their helmets dropped to the floor with dull thuds. She grimaced, and sniffed again.

“They were supposed to come back! What are we going to do now?” Bitters punched the wall again with a shout of rage, and the others struggled to do anything. Their time had been short, but their captains had become family. The eight of them had all come together, no matter the differences between them. She felt hollow.

“We have to avenge them.” Smith said, looking down. His hands came up to wipe his eyes, and he glanced up at them. “They died for their friends, and we’re going to fight for them.” She reached out and took his hands. He stared at her, and she turned to look at the other two. 

“They fought for their friends, and we’ll fight for ours. This war has been going on for too long.” She was tearing up again. “We have to do the best – for them.” Palomo came over and pulled her into a hug, and Bitters came up and rested his forehead against hers.

“For them.” She stated.

“For them.” They replied.


End file.
